One life saved another
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Comment peuvent basculer des vies, un soir dans un hangar où tout se joue. Comment refaire surface, comment se reconstruire après ça? Attention, Drama ! ENJOY !


**HELLO HELLO!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, tous :)  
Moi ça va! (Ok, ok je me tais j'arrête!)**

**Alors hier j'étais en baby sitting jusqu'à 5heures du matin, et donc j'ai écrit ce petit OS.. pas très joyeux je préviens d'avance! Donc voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!  
PS: Scène M dans cet OS, remerciez Gillesinlove qui m'a demandé de finalement la faire! ^^ (elle n'était pas prévue au programme, juste sous entendue!) Lucie, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;P**

**Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis à la fin, maintenant vous ne pouvez plus louper le bouton review, en GROS en bleu! **

* * *

La tête baissée, le regard fuyant, la jeune femme était assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de New York. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, gonflés, rouges. Elle triturait ses longs doigts fins, couverts de sang. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, plein de nœuds. Couverts de poussière, comme ses vêtements.

_ Madame ?

Elle ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

_ Madame ?

Cette fois-ci elle releva la tête, croisant le regard de l'infirmière qui lui parlait.

_ Madame, vous êtes blessée ?  
Elle regarda de nouveau le sol. Etait-elle blessée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses sensations. Sur son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas, trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit à cet instant. Elle le revoyait, étendu sur le sol, le regard vidé de toute émotion et de tout sentiments. Elle sentait ses larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues, elle sentait la nausée la reprendre alors qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le sol froid de l'hôpital, vidant son estomac sur le carrelage.

_ J'ai besoin d'aide ! s'écria l'infirmière en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Les larmes de la jeune femme se mêlaient à la poussière sur ses joues, et elle hoquetait entre deux sanglots. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, c'était impossible pour elle de se relever. Et ses bras tremblaient tellement que sans les infirmières qui la relevèrent, elle se serait trouvée mal et serait tombée. Elle était dans un semi coma quand les infirmières l'allongèrent sur un brancard pour l'amener dans une salle, où elle sentit une douleur brève dans son avant bras droit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_ Kate ? Kate, bébé, réveille-toi.

Elle entendait la voix de Josh l'appeler à travers la brume qu'était son esprit. Mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter son regard. Qu'il l'appelle « bébé » la mettait en colère, et il le savait. Pourtant, il continuait.

_ Kate, je sais que tu m'entends. L'électrocardiogramme montre que depuis que je parle ton rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré.

Et merde. Quelle idée de sortir avec un médecin. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, les refermant vivement à cause de la lumière qui agressa ses pupilles.

_ Doucement, prends ton temps.  
Elle sentit la main du chirurgien glisser dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit là, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne sa main. Elle voulait être seule, pleurer seule. Mais Josh était là, et elle ne pouvait pas simplement le virer. Pour une fois qu'il était là. Il revenait d'un mois en Afrique, et depuis une semaine ils se captaient rarement. Depuis son retour, ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une fois, écourtée par un appel qui leur avait valu une dispute. Cette scène s'était déroulée deux jours auparavant, et depuis, le chirurgien enchaînait les gardes.

_ Allez Kate, regarde moi.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire, et de sa main libre caressa sa joue.

_ Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour lui répondre. Elle avait envie de lui demander si il le faisait exprès, si il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins conscience de ce qui se passait ? Mais elle préféra ne pas engendrer une autre dispute, elle n'en avait pas la force, et se contenta de répondre avec une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré :

_ Oui.

Il se contenta de sourire, bien sûr. Il ne s'intéressait pas réellement à la réponse, son ton était semblable à celui qu'il employait lorsqu'il prenait des nouvelles de ses patients. Pourtant, elle était sa petite amie. Enfin.. elle se demandait de plus en plus si c'était le cas.

_ Bébé. J'ai pris des jours de congés. Pour qu'on se retrouve enfin. Je vais prendre soin de toi pendant ta convalescence.

Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle saute de joie, qu'elle lui sourit, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça, restant impassible. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'est rester seule pendant des jours. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

_ Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? Soupira Josh.

Il ne semblait pas en colère, seulement ennuyé. Kate remarquait tous ces petits détails à présent, n'arrêtant pas de se dire que malgré son apparence de mannequin, il n'était pas réellement le prince charmant. Bon, tout le monde avait le droit à ses faiblesses. Il fallait qu'elle soit moins exigeante avec lui.

_ Si, Josh. Merci.

Elle força un sourire à prendre possession de ses lèvres, et Josh se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

_ Tu sais, j'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu une fusillade dans ce hangar.

Son regard était empli d'inquiétude, et Kate baissa les yeux. Cet homme n'était pas ce dont elle se plaignait à longueur de journée auprès de Lanie ou Castle. Il était aimant, même si il peinait à lui montrer. Mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas, et à cet instant ils étaient emplis d'inquiétude. Avec douceur, juste parce qu'elle sentait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire à cet instant, elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dura pas, c'était juste un contact, nécessaire à cet instant. Sans rien dire, l'homme se leva, et avec l'aide de la jeune femme qui se décala, il s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés, la prenant contre lui. Même si il avait beaucoup de mal à la comprendre, se retrouvant souvent face à un mur, il savait à cet instant qu'elle avait besoin de soutient et non de pas en paroles.

* * *

_ Kate ?

Pour la seconde fois en une journée, la jeune femme fut tirée du sommeil par une voix.

_ Lanie ? Gémit-elle en remuant sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Oui ma chérie. C'est moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait toujours aussi gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle avait vaguement senti Josh partir quelques heures auparavant, étant à présent seule dans le lit blanc.

_ Comment est-ce que tu vas, Kate ?

Elle soupira. Elle voulait que tout le monde arrête de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle, elle allait bien.

_ Devine.

Sa réponse était sèche, pleine de souffrance.

_ Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé, souffla la légiste en posant sa main sur celle de son amie.

_ Moi aussi. Comment va Kévin ?

_ Il va bien. Ils ont fini de l'opérer, Jenny est avec lui dans sa chambre.

_ Il avait pris quoi ?

_ Trois balle. Deux dans le ventre, une dans l'épaule.

Kate ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Un long silence plana, avant que la légiste ne dise à son amie :

_ Kate… tu sais qu'à un moment, il va falloir en parler.

La jeune femme déglutit en évitant le regard de son amie.

_ Alexis est venue me voir ce matin, continua la jeune métisse. Elle voulait te parler.

Kate garda le silence une nouvelle fois.

_ A un moment, tu ne pourras plus fuir face à elle, tu le sais.

_ Oui, Lanie. Je sais… mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire face à ça.

_ Kate…

_ Lanie ! cria sa meilleure amie, au bord des larmes. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est dur ?

_ Kate…

_ Non ! non, pas de Kate ! Merde, Lanie ! Rick est mort, bordel ! Il est mort dans mes bras ! j'ai vu la vie quitter son corps, quitter ses yeux ! Il est mort à cause de moi, l'homme que j'aime est mort à cause de moi !

Cette fois-ci les larmes coulaient sur les joues, ses mains tremblaient, elle serrait la couette entre ses doigts.

_ Kate, il n'est pas mort à cause de toi, murmura Lanie. Je t'en supplie, ne pense pas ça.

Elle ne fit pas de remarque sur le fait que Kate avait enfin avoué aimer Castle, et essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de calmer sa meilleure amie.

_ Si ! je n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler hier soir, pour venir à cette intervention. Je n'aurais jamais dû, Lanie…

Elle eut un hoquet et explosa en sanglots. Lanie se leva pour la prendre contre elle, la berçant doucement comme on aurait pu le faire avec un bébé.

_ Ma chérie.. je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais.

_ Moi aussi, Lanie… Je ne veux pas voir Alexis, je ne veux pas voir Martha. Je ne veux pas leur dire que j'ai causé la mort de l'homme de leurs vies.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tiré ces deux balles dans son cœur.

_ Il m'a regardé, Lanie… si tu savais. Il m'a embrassé, m'a souri et j'ai vu la vie le quitter. Je ne vois que ça, quand je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.

_ Je sais…

Elle calma la jeune femme en la berçant quelques minutes, puis murmura :

_ Kate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Josh est quelqu'un de bien.

Kate ferma les yeux. Elle comprenait ce que sa meilleure amie essayait de lui dire.

_ Je sais.

Lanie venait de lui demander silencieusement de rester avec Josh, avec un homme qui prendrait soin d'elle, et qui l'aimerait. Elle aimait Josh, bien sûr. Mais elle ne l'aimerait jamais aussi fort qu'elle avait aimé Castle. Elle restait persuadée que Rick était et resterai l'homme de sa vie. Mais Josh, elle l'aimait différemment. Elle aimait le fait qu'il ne soit pas présent tout le temps, mais que lorsqu'il l'était il prenait soin d'elle. Il ne lui reprocherai jamais de passer trop de temps au boulot, et surtout elle gardait son indépendance. Et les moments où ils étaient ensembles étaient agréables. Même si elle regretterai les journées avec Castle, et toute leur complicité, tout leur amour.

Le son d'une main frappant doucement contre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital tira Kate de ses songes. Elle s'était légèrement assoupie dans les bras de Lanie, et elles tournèrent toutes les deux la tête vers la porte. Kate se tendit en voyant Alexis, le visage baigné de larmes, et Martha dans le même état, entrer dans sa chambre.

_ Mon Dieu.

La supplication de Kate et les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux fit réagir Lanie, qui se leva, et avec un sourire d'encouragement à sa meilleure amie quitta la pièce.

_ Kate… Soupira Martha en s'asseyant près d'elle dans le lit.

Kate replia les jambes, fuyant le regard de l'actrice.

_ Kate, regarde moi, supplia Martha.

La jeune détective releva lentement le visage vers la mère de son partenaire, et après avoir fixé ses yeux bleus pendant quelques secondes, elle explosa en sanglots.

_ Oh Martha.. je suis tellement désolée…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kate. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…  
L'actrice serra la femme que son fils aimait contre elle, laissant couler ses larmes.

_ Kate…

Le murmure d'Alexis fit relever la tête de la détective qui avait les yeux rouge et humides de larmes.

_ Kate, papa t'aimait tu sais ? Demanda la jeune fille en pleurant.

_ Je sais, Alexis… je l'aimais aussi, tu sais… je l'aime…

La jeune rousse rejoignit les deux femmes sur le lit, prenant la main de Kate et de sa grand-mère.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui jamais dit ? Demanda t-elle.

_ Je lui ai dit, ma puce. Je lui ai dit… On…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, déglutissant et clignant des yeux pour éviter de pleurer plus.

_ On le savait. Tous les deux.

_ J'aurais aimé que tu fondes une famille avec lui, sanglota la jeune adolescente.

_ Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé… J'aurais tant voulu.

_ Mais tu as un petit ami.

_ Je… Je l'aime, mais différemment. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, Alexis. Mais sache qu'en aucun cas mes sentiments pour ton père n'ont été touchés par ma relation avec Josh. Josh était ma sécurité. Il l'est maintenant. Il me permettra d'oublier ton père.

_ Je ne comprend pas, s'excusa l'adolescente. Je ne veux pas comprendre.

_ Je sais.

Elle tendit la main vers la jeune rousse qui se blottit contre elle, laissant libre cours à ses larmes de chagrin.

* * *

**1 month later. **

_ Kate ?

_ Huum.. ?

La tête encore enfouie dans l'oreiller, la jeune femme n'ouvrit même pas les yeux.

_ J'y vais. On se revoit ce soir ?

_ D'accord. Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

_ Vers 20heures. Passe une bonne journée mon amour.

_ A toi aussi Josh… a ce soir.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et quitta la chambre. Kate se recala dans le lit chaud, essayant vainement de retrouver le profond sommeil de sa nuit. Elle se sentait particulièrement fatiguée ces derniers temps, ce dernier mois ayant été très difficiles pour toute l'équipe du commissariat. Elle décida donc d'aller se préparer quelque chose à la cuisine et de revenir se caler dans le lit pour essayer de finir sa nuit. Elle se leva en soupirant, s'étirant longuement, et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ne se sentait pas au top de sa forme, étant nauséeuse, exténuée et quelques fois exécrables. Cependant elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, ne voulant pas avoir une dispute avec Josh. Elle n'avait pas refusé à Josh un rapport amoureux cette nuit, même si elle ne s'était pas donnée à fond, trop fatiguée pour réellement profiter. Elle étouffa un bâillement, et ouvrit son frigo pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, elle avait envie de salé cette fois-ci et non de sucré. Haussant les épaules, elle se trouva un steak, et chercha une poêle dans les tiroirs. Elle commença la préparation de la viande en baillant de nouveau, quand tout à coup son ventre se tordit à l'odeur de la viande qui cuisait. Elle eut à peine le temps de se pencher au dessus du lavabo, qu'elle se mettait à vomir, dégoûtée par l'odeur. Essuyant sa bouche et la rinçant grâce à de l'eau, elle arrêta le feu de la poêle et jeta directement la viande à la poubelle, répugnée. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'arrivait pas à manger, dégoûtée de tout ou presque. Elle soupira, se disant qu'elle devrait peut-être appeler Lanie pour des conseils. Se redirigeant vers sa chambre, elle attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit et composa rapidement le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

_ Oui, Kate ? il y a un problème ? demanda Lanie en décrochant.

Kate appelait rarement Lanie pour autre chose que pour parler de Castle, depuis quelques temps.

_ Oh, non. Je pense que j'ai chopé un petit virus, ou un intoxication alimentaire. Donc j'aimerais ton avis. Si tu veux, tu peux rester aujourd'hui vu que je suis encore en congés et que tu ne bosses pas le lundi.

_ Pas de problèmes, j'arrive !

Kate raccrocha, enfouissant son corps dans la couette encore chaude. Lanie avait la clef de son appartement, et elle n'aurait pas à se lever et bouger pour aller lui ouvrir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Kate entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, et entendis les pas de Lanie s'approcher de la chambre.

_ Katherine Beckett ! encore au lit à 11heures du matin ? s'exclama la légiste en secouant la tête de dépit.

_ C'est le seul moyen de ne pas m'ennuyer pendant ma convalescence, que veux-tu, soupira Beckett en s'asseyant, faisant une place à sa meilleure amie sur le matelas.

Cette dernière s'approcha et s'assit sur la couette dans laquelle était enroulée la détective.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta santé ? s'enquit la jeune métisse.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatiguée, exténuée plutôt, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à manger.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Et bien, si j'arrive à préparer à manger sans vomir d'avance, je ne peux manger que quelques bouchées avant de tout rendre.

_ Mais tu te sens bien dans ton corps en ce moment ?

La jeune légiste approcha sa main du front de son ami, avant de prendre son rythme cardiaque et de tâter ses ganglions.

_ Oui, à part ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai l'impression parfois que mon corps ne me suit plus. Qu'il est plus fatigué que mon mental, qui lui voudrait faire plus de choses de ses journées. Cependant le corps ne suit pas.

_ Je vois. Non, tu n'as rien, tu ne sembles pas malade. Je ne pense pas que cela peut être une intoxication alimentaire. Quelle est la date de tes dernières règles ?

A l'entente de cette phrase, la détective se figea.

_La sonnette du loft retentit. Fronçant les sourcils, l'écrivain sauvegarda son travail sur son ordinateur, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, pour tomber sur sa partenaire._

__ Beckett ? S'étonna t-il. _

__ Rick..  
Sa voix était rauque, et Castle s'enquit :_

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kate ? _

__ Castle… aide moi. _

__ Bien sûr ! Entre ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_Elle pénétra dans son loft sans lui répondre, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé face au feu crépitant. _

__ Kate ?_

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et releva son menton à l'aide de sa main. _

__ Kate…_

_Elle ne répondit rien, et avec un soupir, elle fondit sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes, passant une jambe au dessus des siennes pour se hisser à califourchon sur lui. Elle dévorait sa bouche, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, suppliant l'accès._

__ Kate, Kate, souffla l'écrivain en la forçant à arrêter son baiser. _

__ Rick… _

_Ce ne fut pas un soupir mais un gémissement qui s'était échappé des lèvres de l'enquêtrice, un gémissement de supplication._

__ Kate.._

__ Rick s'il te plaît fais moi l'amour, j'en ai besoin, je t'en supplie. _

_Complètement déboussolé, l'homme ne savait comment faire face à cette situation, son corps réagissant déjà à cette femme sublime. Elle ondula du bassin sur lui, mordillant sa lèvre, les yeux humides._

__ Ka… _

_Il fut coupé par ses lèvres, ses mains qui descendirent plus au sud pour se poser sur la bosse que formait son jean, la pressant à travers le tissus._

__ Oh god ! Gronda t-il en laissant retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. _

__ Il ne me touche plus, Rick. Il n'est jamais là, j'ai besoin de ça. S'il te plaît…_

_Les yeux humides de la détective eurent raison des dernières volontés de l'homme, qui avec force passa une main dans sa nuque pour recoller leurs bouches. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la femme, qui glissa entre le jean et le boxer de son amant, désireuse de faire plaisir de sa main. Elle descendit la braguette, et fit glisser grâce à l'aide de Castle le jean jusqu'à ses genoux, ne laissant à sa vue qu'un boxer déformé de désir. _

__ Huum… A ce que je vois il n'y a pas que moi qui ait envie. _

_Elle retrouva le chemin des lèvres de l'écrivain, l'enivrant d'un baiser torride, tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur la virilité de son amant._

__ Oh god Kate. It's so good. _

_Elle le caressait de sa main, faisant monter la pression pour tous les deux. Quant à lui, il pouvait presque jurer sentir son excitation au travers de son jean. Cependant, la détective se stoppa, et se redressa._

__ Alexis, Martha, dit-elle dans un murmure. _

__ Pas là… _

_Il profita du fait qu'elle s'était relevée pour la débarrasser de son jean et de son string, ne laissant à nue qu'une chair qu'il apercevait humide. Elle lui fit signe d'enlever son jean, son boxer devenu inutile et son tee shirt tandis qu'elle se débarrassait à son tour de son haut et de son soutient gorge. Une fois nus, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'admirer son corps et se rassit sur lui, suçotant la peau de son cou lui tirant des râles rauques._

__ Kate… je te veux._

__ Moi aussi. Viens._

_Il la souleva dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui, et la déposa sur le sol, devant la cheminée sur son tapis. Elle eut un soupir en sentant les fibres douces du tapis de sol contre son dos, et eut un regard d'envie pour son amant a genoux devant elle. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que Rick puisse être aussi viril que ce soir. Elle écarta les jambes, les positionnant de part et d'autres de lui, et il passa ses mains sur ses jambes fines et douces, pour finir entre et caresser son intimité. Il joua quelques instants avec son point sensible, admirant les contractions de son visage et les petits cris incontrôlés qu'elle poussait, pour enfin la libérer partiellement en approfondissant sa caresse._

__ Hum …_

_Elle arqua son bassin, laissant une vision parfaite à Rick de son corps nu, sur lequel l'ombre des flammes dansait. Il fixait son visage, pour descendre sur ses seins. Il se pencha, en caressant un de sa main libre, torturant l'autre de sa langue. La jeune femme passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant en se mordant la lèvre._

__ Stop, maintenant c'est toi que je veux. Tout entier._

_Il retira ses mains de sa féminité, se redressa pour sonder son regard émeraude obscurci par le désir._

__ Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, Kate ?_

__ Oui…_

_Il l'embrassa, de nouveau, ses lèvres lui ayant manqué, avant de guider grâce à sa main son sexe en elle. Sa progression fut lente, délibérément lente._

__ Rick !_

_Sa lenteur faisait languir la jeune femme, qui plantait ses ongles dans le dos de son homme à chaque centimètre de lui en elle. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, c'était tout. Elle trouvait enfin tout le sens de cette expression._

__ Oh Kate._

_Lorsqu'ils furent enfin soudés entièrement, ils prirent quelques secondes pour se regarder dans les yeux, sans un mot. Elle jouait avec les petits cheveux de sa nuque, et il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de commencer des va et vient de son bassin. Ils prirent un rythme, poussant des gémissements de plaisir, leurs souffles se mêlaient et la chaleur du feu plus leur friction créa une fine couche de sueur qui se colla sur leurs corps nus et soudés._

__ Je vais… venir, Rick._

_Le halètement de la jeune femme fit sourire l'écrivain. Il sentait que sa partenaire s'abandonnait complètement à lui, et qu'il pourrait venir comme ça avec elle._

__ Je te suis, Kate._

_Ils s'embrassèrent, et tandis que la boule de plaisir dans leur reins explosait, Kate poussa un grand cri accompagné de tremblements de son corps, tandis que Rick étouffait un grognement dans la peau de son cou._

_Éreintés__, ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, l'écrivain déposant de temps à autre des baisers dans le cou de sa partenaire. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et malgré le mal être qu'elle sentait venir d'avoir trompé Josh, elle se sentait affreusement bien là où elle était._

Les yeux ronds de Lanie mirent Kate mal à l'aise, jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

_ S'il te plaît Lanie, dit quelque chose. Je sais que c'est mal. Mais c'est fait maintenant, et je ne regrette pas une seconde de cette soirée.

_ Tu as fait l'amour avec Castle.

_ Oui…

Lanie se mit à sourire, et avec un petit cri se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

_ Mon Dieu, ma chérie. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse.

_ Lanie..

_ Oui je sais. Ce n'est pas bien, mais…

_ Lanie ! je porte peut-être l'enfant de Rick.

La situation revint de plein fouet à la jeune légiste.

_ Kate.. tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Josh ?

_ Non. Comme il va souvent en Afrique et qu'il y a beaucoup de maladies là bas, il préfère porter un préservatif, au moins pendant le temps ou il sait qu'il aura des déplacements.

_ Donc vous ne l'avez jamais fait sans ?

_ Non. On devait, plus tard. Il doit savoir la semaine prochaine si il repart bientôt, et dans ce cas on aurait fait les analyses nécessaires.

_ Et comment tu vas te justifier auprès de lui ?

_ Je vais lui dire que le préservatif à certainement craqué. Lanie, Josh n'est pas du genre à se poser des questions.

_ Il va élever un enfant qui n'est pas le sien.

_ Je sais.. mais il l'aimera comme le sien.

_ Est-ce que tu diras la vérité à ton bébé un jour ?

_ Un jour…

Lanie soupira.

_ Et Martha ? Et Alexis ?

_ Je ne sais pas Lanie.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent.

_ Tu sais Kate, je ne devrais pas, mais je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu sois enceinte de lui.

_ Moi aussi, Lanie… Tu sais, je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Mais… C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui à présent.

_ Je comprend.

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, laissant leurs souvenirs remonter à la surface en silence.

_ Allez chérie, tu vas y arriver, tu y es presque !

La main de Josh vissée dans la sienne, Kate ferma les yeux en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Elle ne pensait pas que mettre au monde un enfant était si dur. Elle se sentait si faible à cet instant. Josh était là, bien sûr, la soutenant. Mais elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit Rick, à ses côtés. La soutenant, l'épaulant, comme il l'avait toujours fait lors de leurs enquêtes. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il était mort, mais pourtant, elle continuait à regarder la chaise vide installée à côté de son bureau, elle continuait à fixer la machine à café lors des pauses, elle continuait à espérer que la CIA fasse partie des crimes au commissariat rien que pour revoir son sourire.

_ Une dernière fois, Bébé.

Elle avait envie de lui hurler « ARRETE DE M'APPELER BEBE ! » mais elle ne voulait pas s'énerver. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver, sinon elle craquerai. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, et un cri de bébé lui fit écho.

_ Félicitation, murmura l'infirmière en posant une petite chose gesticulante sur son ventre. C'est un garçon.

Un garçon. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Rick, tu es papa. Tu as un petit garçon. Tu n'avais que des femmes dans ta vie, mais à présent tu as un fils. Kate tendit une main tremblante vers son bébé, effleurant son front. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais elle se sentait forte. Car à présent elle allait l'être, pour son fils. Pour celui de Rick.

_ Je suis tellement heureux, Kate !

La voix de Josh la tira de ses songes, et elle releva la tête vers lui. Il souriait, lui aussi les yeux humides. Kate lui rendit son sourire. Elle savait que Josh aimerait ce bébé. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas que cet enfant grandisse sans père. Et Josh était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

_ Regarde, murmura Josh. Il a les yeux bleus.

Kate eut un sursaut. Josh avait-il compris ?

_ Ma mère et mon père ont les yeux bleu, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Moi j'ai hérité du marron de ma grand-mère. Mais lui, il a hérité de ses grands parents. C'est magnifique.

_ Oui, magnifique, dit Kate en souriant, regardant les yeux de son fils qui étaient les mêmes que ceux de son ancien amant.

L'infirmière alla laver le nouveau né, et tout en le ramenant à ses parents pour que Kate puisse le nourrir, elle demanda d'une voix douce :

_ Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

_ Alexandre.

La voix de Kate était sans appel. Elle tenait à ce qu'il ait ce prénom, et elle en avait déjà parlé avec Josh.

_ Oui, Alexandre, murmura Josh qui ne quittait pas l'enfant des yeux.

La voyante avait raison, songea Kate tandis que les petits yeux du bébé se fermaient, bien calé dans ses bras. Alexandre m'a sauvé d'une vie de chagrin.

* * *

**Alooooors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**J'avais prévenu que c'était triste, ne me frappez pas! ^^ **

**J'espère me rattraper avec la suite de How Deep is your love, si j'arrive enfin à écrire la suite..  
**

**Anyway! J'attends votre review, et à bientôt :) !**

**XOXO**


End file.
